dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Legacies
If anyone wants to write a story in Legacies, please request to do so here Dragon Ball: Legacies is a group project being produced on the Dragon Ball fanon. Coming down to it all, it is a collection of the legends, the memories, the forgotten pieces of Dragon Ball characters' lives. Some stories include King Vegeta's rise over the Tuffles, Future Trunk's confrontation with Babidi, and even what happened to Dende and Mr. Popo, after GT's end. The stories will not always be connected. Themes Season 1 Theme - Stargazer by Nightwish *Special - End Of All Hope by Nightwish Season 2 Theme - Road To Revelation by Two Steps From Hell * He's A Pirate - Magika by Two Steps From Hell * Majin Magic (parts 1 & 2) - Fragments of Deception by Two Steps From Hell Sesaon 3 Theme '''- Al Di La Del Vetro by Ludovico Einaudi *My Dear Brother - I Due Fiumi by Ludovico Einaudi '''Season 4 Theme - Pandora by Immediate Music *Life and Reincarnation (part 2) - Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music Season 5 theme -''' 21 Guns (Instrumental) by Green Day *Last Marksman - Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day Story Collection Dragon Ball: Legacies was originally meant to span 5 sagas with a total of 62 chapters. However, interest in this community project eventually faded. The below section shows the actual stories which were written for this project. Since there is no longer interest in this story by any of the many authors, Legacies is currently considered to be finished. The twelve below chapters (enough for one full saga) are all that was written for this project. Several other pages were created, as can be seen by the blue links in the full list below. However, these 12 chapters were the only ones which were actually written. #Were It So Easy (The Benefactor) #Ground Up (part 1) (King Cold) #Ground Up (part 2) (King Cold) #Special (Tien) #Screwed (Dr. Gero) #Hell and Back (part 1) (Bardock) #Hell and Back (part 2) (Bardock) #So Lonely At The Top (Cui) #Majin Magic (part one) (Bibidi) #Magin Magic (part two) (Bibidi) #A Sprint To The Top (Korin) #The Avenged (Future Gohan) Original Story Ideas '''NOTE: THIS SECTION LISTS ALL OF THE ORIGINALLY PLANNED EPISODES IN THEIR INTENDED ORDER. MANY OF THESE EPISODES WERE NOT WRITTEN (OR WRITTEN AS OTHER STORIES, OUTSIDE OF THIS COMMUNITY PROJECT). THIS ORIGINALLY INTENDED VERSION OF THE STORY WILL NOT BE COMPLETED. Each season will contain 12 episodes. Some stories are several episode spanning, in nature. This will be listed, below. The character in parenthesis is the main character of that story. 'Prologue' Were It So Easy (The Benefactor) 'Season 1' Ground Up (part 1) (King Cold) Ground Up (part 2) (King Cold) Special (Tien) Screwed (Dr. Gero) Life Of A Son (Paragus) Life Of A Son (part 2) (Paragus) Hell and Back (part 1) (Bardock) Hell and Back (part 2) (Bardock) Hell and Back (part 3) (Bardock) So Lonely At The Top (Cui) Into The Howling Dark (part 1) (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale' Into The Howling Dark part 2 (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale part 2' 'Season 2' Majin Magic (part one) (Bibidi) Majin Magic (part two) (Bibidi) Never To Live Like A Saiyan (Trunks) I Just Can't Wait part 1 (King Vegeta) I Just Can't Wait part 2 (King Vegeta) Shattering Point (Cell) Chivalry To Civil Wars (Cooler) The Dumb Dime, The Mediocre Nickel, and the Wise Penny (Chiaotzu) Oh, The Magician part 1 (Future Trunks) '-season finale' Oh, The Magician part 2 (Future Trunks) '-season finale part 2' 'Season 3' Last One Out... part 1 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) Last One Out... part 2 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) The Good Life part 1 (Yajirobe) The Good Life part 2 (Yajirobe) He's A Pirate (Bojack) You wanna know...? (Yamcha) Said The Snake To The Man (Krillin) A One-Sided Battle (Vegeta) My Dear Brother part 1 (Cooler) '- season finale' My Dear Brother part 2 (Cooler) - season finale part 2 'Season 4' Daddy Issues part 1 (Tarble) Daddy Issues part 2 (Tarble) The Fourth, The Fifth (Grandpa Gohan) Echoes Of The Past (Vegeta) There She Is... (Ginyu) Made Inert (Dende) 'Season 5' A Sprint To The Top (Korin) The Best Years (Broly) The Avenged (Future Gohan) Last Marksman part 1 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale' Last Marksman part 2 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale part 2' Last Marksman part 3 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale part 3' Epilogue ﻿ (Goku) ﻿ Trivia * While sometimes a single story has a separate song, it is always in conformity with the season theme, being by the same artist. *While this story is predominantly a canon dragon ball expansion, there are two stories (Were It So Easy; Last Marksman) that detail of fanon characters. But the stories themselves are still canon. *It's also interesting to note that the "fanon" character stories are both the very first episode and second to last of Legacies. Category:KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Story Collections